My Dear Watson
by Rookieleaves
Summary: Exactly as the name says. This will be following Sherlock and John throughout their lives. Eventually Johnlock. Rated T for safety and later chapters.
1. Introduction to Sherlock

**AN: I know this is really short, but I needed to introduce his character. It might be a slight AU, thus why I put this warning here. This story will switch back and forth from John and Sherlock's POV, so it might get confusing for a little while. It will help me write faster if you review.**

**Words: 254**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Introduction to Sherlock<p>

* * *

><p>Sherlock's POV<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Sherlock was born, his family knew he was special. He didn't cry like other babies, and was very quiet, even when he learned to speak at 6 months. By the time he was three years old, he could read complicated texts made for highschoolers, and had started conducting experiments in his free time. He had many friends, but they quickly came to realize that he was more intelligent then all of them combined. Knowing this, they became jealous and decided that Sherlock didn't want friends, as he always seemed to be talking to himself, and doing strange things when he was at home, or alone. It wasn't helped by the fact that Sherlock was 4 years ahead of them all. Sherlock soon found himself friendless, and with a reputation that made people stay away from him. Sherlock was left alone for reasons he didn't understand, and became bitter towards whole world. He decided to create a persona for himself so that he could infringe on societal norms without being completely shunned. In other words he became a sociopath. Well he did on the outside, but kept his incredibly caring center safe. As he grew older, he decided that when he grew up he would do something to help people, because even though most made fun of him or disliked him, he still felt like they had a right to be safe. He noticed his skills for observing early on, and that was when he knew.<p>

_I am going to catch murderers._


	2. Introduction to John

**AN: Again, this will be a slightly different interpretation of John. It won't be too much of an alternate universe, until I get to the third season. I plan to follow them through the end of the third season, so spoilers for every episode out so far. I know there is more about John than Sherlock, but I really needed to do this.**

**Words: 303**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to these characters (no matter how much I want to), but the idea for the story is my own.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Introduction to John<p>

* * *

><p>John was born in an ordinary hospital, to an ordinary family. No one could predict what he would become. He was an intelligent little boy, and from the time he was little he knew he wanted to help people. John had no trouble making friends, being as open and trusting as he was. He was an extremely bad liar, which somehow endeared everyone even more. His family called him cute and cuddly, friendly and nice, ordinary and boring. John was good at not being noticed, and when he felt overwhelmed, he would turn inward and ponder his life. John knew he had friends and people who cared for him, but he still believed himself to be alone. He saw how his friends lied to their parents about staying out late as they got older He saw how his parents reacted when Harry came out. That had been the scariest thing he had ever seen. His parents had gotten so mad, that they had almost kicked Harry out of the house. They didn't, and after a while came around to the fact that Harry liked other girls, but they still were not completely comfortable with it. Still, it had been incredibly scary as it was happening, and John had retracted even more into himself, not willing to tell his parents he was bi. He begin to feel as though he was alone in being someone who accepted everyone for who they were. He still wanted to save people even though he had seen the dark underbelly of humanity<p>

_I am going to be a doctor._

It wasn't until later that he found out he could sacrifice his life for the safety of his country. This had impressed another idea upon him, and he amended his dream.

_I am going to become an army doctor._


End file.
